


Sentinel Storytime

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-23
Updated: 1999-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair helps Jim get into the holiday spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel Storytime

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas." Blair sang as he stepped off the elevator.

"Tell that to your partner, Hairboy. Mr. Humbug is bringing everybody down with his _Grinch_ attitude." Henri grabbed hold of Blair's arm. "Why don't you take him out and help him find his Christmas spirit."

The anthropologist stood in the doorway to the bullpen and gazed at his stern faced lover. He nodded to Henri as the black detective slipped past him. Squaring his shoulders, Blair walked over to the desk he shared with Jim. The Sentinel acknowledged his arrival with a grunt, his eyes never leaving the file in front of him.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" Blair jingled the small collection of bells he had strung around his neck.

A deadly glare was fired at him. "Chief, if you don't stop ringing those damn bells..."

Blair stuck his tongue out at the grumpy detective. "I know just what you need. Be right back." He disappeared into Simon's office for several seconds. Upon his return, he collected his lover's coat. "Time to go." The anthropologist held up a hand, stalling all protests. "You are officially off duty for the rest of the afternoon. Which means you belong entirely to me."

"Chief, I've got a ton of reports to fill out and several old cases I need to..."

Blair reached over, removed the file folder from Jim's hand and placed it back on the precarious pile hugging the far corner of his partner's desk. Gripping the back of Jim's neck, he lowered his face to within inches of his lover's. "Listen to me, Big Guy. It's not often I ask you for a favor. But today, I'm calling in all markers. You owe me bigtime and this afternoon, I'm giving you the opportunity to wipe out all debts."

Jim thought for a few moments, his blue eyes examining the anthropologist's face. "And just what is the favor?"

Blair released the breath he was totally unaware of holding. He pulled the larger man from his chair and handed over his coat. "Come with me and you'll find out."

Shaking his head, the Sentinel shouldered into his coat. "Why do I get the feeling I'm about to become the sacrificial lamb about to be led to the altar?"

Blair laughed and slung his arm around his lover's waist. "Don't worry. I'll make it as painless as possible."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. And just where is that bridge you wanna sell me?"

Sentinel and Guide exited the bullpen, an echo of their laughter bringing relieved smiles to their coworkers' faces.

* * *

"Tell me again, why I have to wear this penguin suit?" Jim pulled on the stiff collar of his dress shirt.

"It's a formal affair, dude." Blair straightened his vest and turned to examine his partner.

"Damn, Jim!" The young man stepped closer and ran his hands appreciatively over Jim's broad chest. Allowing them to wander lower, Blair rested them on the detective's crotch. "Your ass is so going to get nailed when we get home."

The Sentinel covered his Guide's hand with his own and pressed it more firmly against his cock. "My ass? I think that since I'm the one fulfilling your wish, I should be the one _filling_ your ass."

Blair lifted up on his tiptoes and captured Jim's bottom lip, bringing it into his mouth. Sucking hungrily, he freed his fingers and played them over his lover's firming erection. "Be a good Sentinel and we'll both have the privilege of playing bottom boy slut!"

Jim gasped as his hips helplessly bucked forward. "I'll be good. Promise. Scout's hon... Shit!"

Blair stepped back and admired the growing bulge between his lover's legs. "Time's a wasting, Big Guy! Get a move on!" Heading toward the stairs, the anthropologist chuckled. "Are you coming?"

"Smartass."

Blair grinned. "I hope so."

 

"Blair, I can't do this." Jim backpedaled, his tall frame colliding with his lover's.

The cowardly Sentinel's hand was gripped. "They're only children. How hard can this be?"

Jim gulped and stared at the collection of elegantly dressed toddlers. "I didn't know tuxedos came in that size."

Blair smiled and hugged his lover. "I suggested having a special party and all the children decided they wanted to dress fancy."

A petite, future femme fatale ran toward the two men. "Blair! Blair!"

The anthropologist scooped the pint size princess up in his arms. "I think they look absolutely precious." He turned his attention to his wiggling burden. "You look mighty pretty, Miss Corrine."

The blonde fluffed her curls and straightened her tiny tiara. "Will you be my pwince, Blair?" Her voice lowered into a conspiratorial whisper. "I neeeeed a pwince to kiss me."

Blair cupped his hand around Corrine's ear and whispered, "I'd be most honored to kiss such a beautiful princess." The blonde toddler giggled. She pointed her scepter at Jim. "Who's that?"

Blair wrapped his free arm around his partner's waist. "This is Jim. He was a real handsome frog once but this wicked witch, named Megan, made me kiss him and look what he turned into."

Corrine tapped the tall detective's slightly balding head with her scepter. She stared at her wand in confusion and shook it several times before looking at Blair. "I's not working. That witch must be weal powerful. I was gonna turn him back into a fwog for you."

Blair gripped Jim's ass, thwarting the man's indignant protest. "I thank you, Miss Corrine, for trying. But you know what? I've kinda got use him like this." The anthropologist tilted his head and sighed longingly. "Although... he was a mighty fine looking frog."

Corrine patted Blair on his head sympathetically. "I'll get my bwother to get you another fwog. 'Kay?"

Blair lowered the blonde princess to the floor. "I would be most beholden to you, Miss Corrine. Now... don't you think you should go find your seat? I believe your teacher is ready for us to begin."

The little girl stared up at the Sentinel for several seconds. "We don't got no bugs for you to eat, Mr. Jimfwog. But my mommy made some deeewiscious peanut butter cookies and you can have some if you're good."

Jim crossed his heart and smiled at the blonde beauty. "I promise to be good, Miss Corrine. Frog's honor."

Corrine nodded her satisfaction and scampered away, her blonde curls streaming behind her.

"A frog, Chief? I couldn't have been a mighty dragon or courageous steed?" Jim turned to his grinning mate.

Blair stroked his hand over Jim's chest, allowing his fingers to slip underneath the man's vest, his nails scratching a cloth-covered nipple. "Can't kiss dragons, they spit fire. And horses... Yuck! Pony drool."

Jim laughed and pulled his lover in for a quick liplock. "How's that for a froggy kiss?"

Blair licked his lips and sighed happily. "The best, man. The best!"

"Mr. Sandburg?" A thin, elderly lady tapped Blair on the shoulder. "The children are ready for you."

The anthropologist turned and shook hands with the older woman. "Mrs. MacAdams, I would like to introduce my life partner to you, Jim Ellison. He's going to read tonight's story instead of me."

Jim held his hand out to the preschool teacher, his blue eyes pleading with his lover. "Very nice to meet you, Mrs. MacAdams."

A large book was placed in the Sentinel's hands. "The children are so thrilled about this party your partner has planned. It's all they've been talking about for the last week." Mrs. MacAdams glanced down at her watch. "Are we ready to begin?"

"Be right there!" Blair chuckled at the stricken look on Jim's face. "It's just a story, babe. You can do it."

Jim stared at the book for several minutes. He then made the mistake of glancing at the row of expectant faces surrounding a huge elaborately carved rocking chair. "Please don't make me do this, Blair. Please."

Pushing the tall detective forward, Blair ignored his lover's plea. "You need a little holiday spirit, Big Guy. And what better way to get into the mood." Blair tapped the book Jim was holding. "Let's go. Our fans await!"

Jim allowed himself to be guided toward the group of children. With one last desperate glance at his grinning lover, he sat down in the chair and opened the book. Clearing his throat, he began to read. 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.

One young boy clamored over his companions and made his way to Jim. He wrapped his arms around the Sentinel's left leg and rested his chin on the man's knee. Jim paused in his recitation, slightly overwhelmed by the look of expectation on the small child's face. Blair's hand on his shoulder reminded him of his task and he resumed reading.

The detective's voice rose and fell in volume as he finally got caught up in the magical story of Santa's arrival. "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!" The children joined in and shouted each reindeer's name, their participation bringing a smile to Jim's face.

A few minutes later, the detective found himself juggling the large book and one princess by the name of Miss Corrine. He ruffled her curls as he read, "The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly."

A small hand patted his stomach as Miss Corrine declared. "No jelly here."

As Jim began to read the last stanza, he glanced up at Blair, the light of love shining brightly in his eyes. "He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight..."

The children joined in once again. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

As their audience scrambled for the table of goodies, Jim claimed his lover's hand and brought it to his mouth, bestowing a tender to kiss to it. "I love you, Blair."

Blair leaned down and offered his mouth to the Sentinel. "Ya know? I really don't care about you being a frog. I love you, warts and all."

Amidst the chatter and chaos of happy children, one very wicked, enchanted frog kissed one very naughty, handsome prince into a total meltdown.

"Merry Christmas, Blair!"

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
